


Sisterly  Shovel Talk

by abcsupercorp



Series: Shovel Talk (A series) [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, josie saltzman - Freeform, protective sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lizzie finds out her sister and Hope are dating in a way she wasn't exactly planning on, and now that she knows, it's time for the shovel talk.





	Sisterly  Shovel Talk

Lizzie found out about her sister and Hope by accidentally catching them making out in her and Josie's bedroom. She trusted Hope, she did, but part of her still wanted to make it clear that if Hope ever broke her sisters heart, she'd melt her face off. Lizzie knocked on Hope's dorm room, waiting for an answer.

"It's open!" Hope said, Lizzie turned the handle and opened the door. 

"Lizzie, hi" Hope said, suddenly uncomfortable due to the fact Lizzie caught her and Josie kissing. 

"Hey, Can I talk to you for a sec?" Lizzie asked. Hope nodded and Lizzie stepped into her room, and stood by her bed. "So.. you and Josie?" she asked. Hope nodded awkwardly. 

"Yes." She replied. Lizzie let out a sigh.

"Look Hope, you're our friend, and we trust you, I, I trust you" Lizzie began, "but Josie's my sister, and I love my sister." she explained.

"I know you do" Hope replied with a smile. 

"So, I just wanted to warn you not to hurt her, or I'll have to burn your face off," she warned, a serious look on her face.

"Noted" Hope replied with a soft smile, "Lizzie, you know I'd never hurt your sister" she said, reassuringly.

"I know, but if you ever do-" Hope cut Lizzie off by grabbing her hands.

"If I do, then I give you permission to burn my face off. Okay?" She said with a small smile. 

"That's all I ask. I'll see you later, Hope" Lizzie said with a smile as she leaves Hope's room.


End file.
